ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Father of Ultra
Father of Ultra is a fictional alien super hero featured in the Ultra Series. He first appeared in the 27th episode of Ultraman Ace. He is husband Mother of Ultra, the father of Ultraman Taro, Ace(by adoption)and Mebius. His real name Ken was revealed in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. History After the great Ultra war of M78 Ultraman King, the ruler of Nebula M78, wanted the formation of an elite task force to patrol the universe and the one that survived the infamous Enpera Seijin and defeated him would become their leader, Father of Ultra. With Zoffy, the king's possible grandson, in second command the squad of heroes started with five members: Zoffy, Ultraman, Father of Ultra's nephew Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Father of Ultra's adopted son Ace. He is father to , and Ultraman Taro]]Zoffy,Taro,Seven,ultraman,Jack,80,Ace and Mebius and Grandfather to Zero.These would become known as the five Ultra brothers. After Ultraman spent a year on Earth Seven, Jack, and Ace served a year there as well. During Ace's time a super intelligent alien by the name of Hipportio Seijin came to Earth and managed to turn Ace into stone. The rest of the Ultra brothers came to help only to meet with the same fate. As TAC tried to hold the alien off Father of Ultra appeared to battle the alien, but he too was being beaten and gave some of his power to Ace. After Father's defeat Ace assaulted Hipportio and soon destroyed him with the Metallium Beam and revived his brothers. When the Ultra Brothers took Father's body it would appear if he was dead, but the leader of the Ultra Brothers would return later that year during Christmas disguised as Santa Clause. Since then Father of Ultra has initiated more beings into the Ultra Brothers including his son Taro, the last people of L77, Leo and Astra, and one of the Land of Light's best teachers, 80; Father of Ultra has occasionally gone to Earth for encouragement or to help other Ultras in need. Father of Ultra's Body Characteristics & Powers & Weapons Ultra Horns (ウルトラホーン''Urutora Hōn''?): Horns on his head which grows only in the posterity of his family line and is antennas getting information in the universe. Sideburns (髭''Hige''?): A beard grows only in Ultramen aged 40,000 and over. Father Shot (Father Beam) (ファザーショット（ファザー光線）''Fazā Shotto (Fazā Kōsen)?): "L" style beam. Crescent Shot (クレッセントショット（クレセントショット）''Kuressento Shotto (Kuresento Shotto)?): A crescent-shaped light bullet from his fingertips. Ultra Shower (ウルトラシャワー''Urutora Shawā''?): A high-pressure stream of water from his fingertips. Energy Beam (エネルギービーム Enerugī Bīmu?): A recovery beam from his right hand. Power Beam (パワービーム Pawā Bīmu?): An energy beam from his Ultra Horns. Father Barrier (ファザーバリヤー''Fazā Bariyā''?): A curtain-like barrier. Timer Shoot (タイマーシュート''Taimā Shūto''?): A beam from his Color Timer. Not used in shows. Big Beam (ビッグ光線''Biggu Kōsen''?): A beam giving off 870,000°of heat. Not used in shows. Ultra Dumbbell (ウルトラアレイ''Urutora Arei''?): An iron dumbbell-shaped weapon which is in his Ultra Buckle usually. Ultra Feather (ウルトラフェザー''Urutora Fezā''?): A feather-shaped weapon. Ultra Crown (ウルトラクラウン''Urutora Kuraun''?): A flower crown item which revives the dead. Ultimate Blade (ウルティメイトブレード''Urutimeito Burēdo''?): A sword which used in fighting Empera Seijin 30,000 years ago. Ultra Key (ウルトラキー''Urutora Kī''?): A key which controls the energy of the Land of Light hidden in the Second Ultra Tower. When this is lost, the Land of Light goes out of orbit. This can be used as a powerful beam rifle which breaks an asteroid with a single shot. Category:Ultras